


Not a Gift For an Ordinary Girl

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [14]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the intern has thirteen hours to rescue the astrophysicist she wished away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Gift For an Ordinary Girl

**Author's Note:**

> DLCB – Day 15 - #5 – Labyrinth
> 
> (Title is quote from The Labyrinth, if you somehow miss that.)

Darcy was exhausted, over-caffeinated, and approaching the 24th hour of being awake on only five hours' sleep. So you could sympathize with her irritation at her boss (friend was a title reserved for normal working hours and sleep schedules) when Jane insisted on dragging some equipment up to the roof for “one more reading.”

For the third time.

Sometime after banging her knee into an unwieldy piece of machinery, you could even forgive her for getting creative with her curses, pulling out her favorite childhood threat, from an old children's tale she used to read her sister.

“I wish the Goblin King would take you away, seriously,” Darcy muttered vehemently, lugging the machine up onto the next landing. Because of course Stark would have stairs to the roof. An elevator to his landing pad, but fucking stairs to the roof.

When she finally rammed her elbow into the handle of the roof access door and shoved it open, she was kind of sweaty and definitely irritated. “Jane! Where do you want the magnetic reader doohickey?”

“Oh, I'm afraid Jane's not here,” a smooth voice came from behind her, and she whirled around, barely holding onto the equipment. (She might be pissed, but she wasn't stupid – this stuff was held together in some aspects by duct tape and a prayer, and Jane relied on it.)

“What the fuck do you mean, she's not here? Who the hell are you?” she asked, looking the strange man lounging against the structure that housed the access door. He was tall, broad-shouldered and narrow-waisted, with an ethereal face and flashing eyes. He stood straight up and stepped towards her, and Darcy stepped backwards in reply.

“You called me, and hence I came. I have taken the lady away, just as you asked.”

“You have GOT to be fucking kidding me,” she stated, staring. “You bring her back. You're not even supposed to be real!” She was brandishing the electromagnetic reader at the Goblin King.

“Ah, my dear. But whether or not you thought I was real is not my mistake. You said the words and you meant them,” he said with a predatory grin. His face suddenly smoothed to a blasé expression, and he continued, “Unless, of course, you want her back...”

“YES, I want her back!” Darcy almost screeched. She stepped towards him, still holding the reader out in front of her like a strange sword. Jareth stepped back, arms up in a sign of good will.

“Well, then. You must best the labyrinth!” He grabbed the edge of his cape and whisked it over Darcy's head as he turned, and she ducked.

And in a blink she was somewhere that was most assuredly not the rooftop of Stark Tower.

“You have thirteen hours to get to the Goblin City, where you can rescue your Jane. After thirteen hours, I keep her… forever.” A smooth voice claimed, right at her ear. She whirled, forgetting she was crouched, and fell on her ass, looking up at nothing.

“Yeah, I'd like to see you fucking try, when Thor comes a-knocking on your door for his beloved,” Darcy grumbled, standing up and taking stock of herself. Okay, she was wearing leggings – a big plus for comfort. Chuck Taylor low-rise sneakers – well, let’s hope she didn’t have to do any mountain climbing. A camisole topped by a multicolored knit sweater, the latter a leftover from Puento Antigua. Well, she wasn’t gonna win any fashion contests, so let’s hope that wasn’t forthcoming. Her phone was tucked into her bra; it had no service. “Figures,” she muttered, shoving it back in her bra via the neck of her sweater. “Can’t call for help. On zero sleep. I get Jane kidnapped by what was, up until moments ago, a figment of my imagination. Awesome.” She kicked a rock and it skittered across a pretty desolate landscape and down the small incline that led towards the labyrinth. It was a massive structure, very much like what had been drawn in her childhood storybook. It looked like it would take every single moment of her thirteen hours to get through.

Darcy took a deep breath and sighed gustily. “Honestly, I couldn’t have just gone to law school like my parents wanted me to? No, no. I had to follow the astrophycist around the world,” she complained aloud, and started down the slope that would lead her to the maze.


End file.
